<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparring by KyHasNoLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341524">Sparring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife'>KyHasNoLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maya and Carina Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil bit of Marina content :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maya and Carina Fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maya panted heavily before rolling herself off of Carina and onto the cold, hard floor of the gym. She looked at Carina who was panting just as much. She smiled widely, she was so in love with the doctor she couldn’t help it. Carina returned her smile, her eyes full of warmth and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Maya panted, still trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Carina smirked as her breathing started to even out. Carina turned on her side to look at Maya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baciami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya smiled and lifted herself up a little to kiss the brunette. Carina pulled away and laid back down on the cold floor, her head still looking at Maya as she kept her gaze on the blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go again?” Carina bit her lip as she ran her eyes down Maya’s body. Maya moved over to kiss Carina softly and slowly before jumping up and offering her hand to help her girlfriend up, “Hell yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been sparring for the past hour, Maya had won last time, but it took an hour, she hadn’t known how good Carina was. The only rules were no punches or kicks strong enough to leave a bruise, and nothing on the face or neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carina managed to get Maya against the wall, and she was gonna throw a soft punch to the girl’s stomach, she was, but God. Her sweaty body was just wow, how it accented her features, her neck, her collarbone, her light abs, it was just distracting to Carina. Maya went to punch Carina but the brunette grabbed her arm and pinned it against the wall, above her head before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win,” Carina mumbled into Maya’s mouth. Maya just moaned softly as she felt Carina’s tongue in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to work,” Carina pulled away from the blonde’s lips, but her body was still pressed against Maya’s, her hand was still pinning Maya against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Maya nodded before pressing her lips into Carina’s again. She felt the taller girl smile into the kiss, and she used it as an opportunity to ease her tongue into the doctor’s mouth. Carina hummed into the kiss before moving her head to lick and suck Maya’s neck and collarbone. Maya let out a quiet moan, and was suddenly aware of how they were, quite literally, in the middle of her work. The sports bra she was wearing was all of the sudden very inconvenient, they needed to be somewhere private now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Office,” She said quietly, but Carina ignored her, still teasing her neck. Carina’s phone buzzed and she quickly pulled away to look at it. “It’s not work, but I have to go if I want to shower before rounds,” Carina sighed. “You can shower here, with me,” Maya suggested with a raised eyebrow, but Carina shook her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The showers at the station are way too open, plus then I’d be late for work,” Carina said as she leaned back against Maya and started to kiss behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya moaned quietly, “yet- yet you’re not stopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carina hummed against the blonde’s sensitive skin before lifting her up so she was holding her, the captain’s legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, she felt Carina’s smirk against her before moving down to kiss her neck, the captain threw her head against the wall to give her better access. “O-Office,” Maya groaned. Carina shook her head, “I-I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Carina murmured before kissing Maya’s lips again, she was planning to pull away and leave, but then Maya’s tongue gently entered her mouth and this time it’s Carina who moaned. “Captain,” Vic said from the door of the gym, a wide smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, uh yeah, what’s up?” Maya said as her and Carina quickly pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you in the beanery,” Vic explained and Maya nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, bella.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>